


【TSN/ME】五次Eduardo感到气愤，一次没有

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: Mark总能牵引Eduardo的任何情绪，无论好坏。





	【TSN/ME】五次Eduardo感到气愤，一次没有

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
Mark/Eduardo，划线有意义。  
本篇文中Christy并未和Eduardo有过交往。  
OOC预警，请谨慎观看。  
祝阅读愉快。

1

哈佛，柯克兰H33。

没有论文，没有其他功课，夜晚的天空还能看见零星几点闪烁微弱光辉的星星，只除了寒冷一如既往透过缝隙侵蚀众人。

但是，暖气和Eduardo带来的晚餐拯救了一切。

“Wardo，你就是我的天使。”

Dustin踩着拖鞋扑向Eduardo给了一个大大的拥抱，顺带接过他手里的袋子放到长桌，找到属于他那份的意面和浓汤，毫无形象大口咀嚼。

“容我提醒你，Billy昨天因为带了啤酒回来也被你喊过天使。”

Chris翻白眼从Dustin的床上下来，像是无意把游戏机丢到Dustin弓起的后背——满意听到Dustin吃痛的叫声。他抬腿踢了下Dustin的脚，把他挤到一边，就地坐下，拆开自己的那份慢悠悠吃着。

“如果我没记错的话，Mark今天也是只靠你给他买的金枪鱼罐头续命，配汤是红牛，饭后甜点是扭扭糖。”Chris从Dustin手中抢回食盒，开口制止Eduardo拿咖啡的动作，好心提醒道。

不用猜也知道这杯热咖啡自己不喝还能给谁，Mark大宝宝可不怎么喜欢茶饮。

Eduardo看着Chris一脸“What the fuck”，再次确认Mark今天除了去洗手间解决生理问题之外就是黏在椅子上敲代码。他深吸一口气，气势汹汹迈腿跨过摊了几件脏衣服的地板，动作粗鲁摘下Mark挂在耳边放着音乐的耳机。

“Mark！”Eduardo咬牙切齿，不自觉拢紧了手，耳罩的软垫在外力作用下凹陷，“上次你就向我保证会按时吃饭，不会再一次因为饮食紊乱胃痛进医院。”

“Wardo，你的指甲太长了。”

Mark被Eduardo的动作吓到，迟了半拍才转过椅子面向对方，语气略带谴责。

指腹摩挲耳垂上被指甲刮破表皮的划痕，Mark忽略Eduardo的话，转身在杂乱的书桌边找到指甲剪，强硬拉过他的手打量指甲长度，皱着眉毛快速而利索修剪起指甲。

“Jesus Christ。”

Eduardo不敢直接挣脱，只得僵直站立在原地任由Mark古怪的给他剪指甲，现下的事情太奇怪了，让他心里头那股火消失得一干二净。他忍不住转头向坐在沙发上吃东西围观看戏的两人努了努嘴，然而Dustin只咧嘴笑了起来当没看懂，Chris则撇开视线低下头，装模作样地把玩手机。

“去吃饭，Mark。”

Eduardo等到Mark剪完五根指头，迅速抽回自己的手，长长地呼出一口气催促Mark去加入Dustin他们。

“但你另一只手还没搞定。”Mark挑眉指出，“别用你小鹿斑比的眼睛瞪着我，是你先用你的指甲刮伤了我。”

“Okey，我的错，我会修剪另外一只手。”

Mark捏着他的手认真专注的样子萦绕在他脑海，Eduardo因此忘记他一开始对Mark生气的原因。

心脏微快的跳动让他呼吸乱了几拍，Eduardo坐在电脑椅上，手掌遮盖隐隐有些发热的脸庞，透过指缝注视背对于他，开始解决晚饭的Mark。

2

Eduardo穿着收腰款式的西装站在浴室镜子前，专心致志往脑袋涂抹上发胶。新长出的胡茬早在换衣服前刮得干干净净，露出了漂亮的下巴。

他今天有个约会，对方是高一届的亚裔学姐，黑发黑眼，身材火辣，有着一双修长匀称的长腿。

是他喜欢的类型，因此亚裔学姐主动交谈递来写了一串数字的纸条时他没拒绝。当晚，他们对话了十几分钟。

这也是第二天下完课后，他回到宿舍认真打扮自己的原因。

Mark靠坐床沿敲打键盘，期间他只抬头了三次，每一次都能看到Eduardo用发胶换成别的造型。

“你知道我不能给你这方面的建议，”Eduardo没有听到他说的话，Mark停下打字的动作，提高音量重复了一遍，语气带有些微不满，“你该找Chris，你们在这方面更有话题可聊。”

“Mark，你不能因为我没答应和你去图书馆而跟女孩约会就生气。”Eduardo已经打理好自己，确认发型还是按照平常的来，洗干净手从浴室走出坐到床边，膝盖蹭了蹭Mark的肩膀，试图安抚。

“不，我没有生气。”Mark因Eduardo哄孩子的语气皱起眉，笔电在他手中翻转半圈，屏幕面朝Eduardo，展示刚才找寻到的东西，“那个亚裔，Cho还是Elissa，她和你约会的期间还和篮球队的人搞在一起，而你就为这样一个……人放弃和我去图书馆。Wardo，你被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑。”

哦，差点忘了Wardo的绅士原则，Mark咽下险些脱口而出的“bitch”字眼，这一点心虚在Eduardo粗鲁抢夺笔电的举动后觉得可以一比一抵消。

“God……”

笔电放在腿上，Eduardo看清内容后倒吸口气，快速滑动触摸板一目十行翻阅完毕，他再也忍不住内心的惊讶偏头看着无聊拨弄帽绳的Mark。

“你不能——”Eduardo滑下床，不顾西装会因为坐姿导致折起皱褶，靠着Mark一同坐在地板，笔电塞回他交叠起来的腿上，“不能这样无理由侵犯别人的隐私！不许转过头去，Mark！”

“我是在帮助你看清楚她是怎么表里不一的一个人。”Mark被迫直视那对睁得圆溜溜的斑比眼，“我是为你好，她只是觉得你好看才塞给你手机号码，一个婊子。”

“Mark，不许叫一个女生任何侮辱性的代称，这很不礼貌。”Eduardo五味陈杂地想自己是不是重复过很多次这句话，旋即被Mark不以为然的表情激起一点怒火，“不说这个，至少你不该随便侵入谁的电脑！被发现的话你会受到学校的处罚，你应该很清楚。”

Mark停下把玩帽绳的动作，翻开笔电继续敲打键盘，屏幕不断闪过Eduardo看不懂的代码。

Mark十指翻飞，双眼注视屏幕头也不抬说：“Wardo你说错了两件事，一是我入侵的是她的手机不是电脑；二是我已经清除侵入痕迹，没别人发现，所以受到处罚这件事不成立。”

Mark语速飞快，话音一落他骄傲地转过笔电让Eduardo再一次看清屏幕所展示的内容，即使他看不懂这些代表什么，但他乐意向好友展现他的技术有多高超。

“所以，你准备好出门和我一块去图书馆顺带解决晚餐。”Mark看着Eduardo的神色，谨慎补充，“没有约会。”

Eduardo挑起眉毛，没有说话。

Mark抽了抽鼻子，满脸厌恶说：“没有红牛和扭扭糖，会摄入你要求的蔬菜。”

灿烂的笑容在Eduardo脸上绽放，被亚裔学姐当做炮友备选的挫败感和恼怒在Mark如今的退让下消散，成就感由此而生。

与亚裔学姐的约会，在路上发信息向对方致歉取消好了。

3

Eduardo从外回到哈佛，与每一个经过他都会好奇瞥上一眼然后露出微笑的人点头问好。他手上提拎印有便利超市LOGO标识的塑料袋，里头装有几瓶啤酒、红牛和几包扭扭糖，都是Mark让他帮忙买的东西。

我身上有什么奇怪的地方？Eduarado勉强维持体面的笑容困惑想。

回到艾略特再折返柯克兰太过浪费时间，Eduardo只能加快行走的步伐赶往柯克兰H33，浴室镜子和Mark他们总能解答他的疑问。

低头看眼自己今天的衣着打扮，和平时无差，Eduardo沮丧想，或许是刚剪短了一些的发型看起来有些滑稽。

一步步踩着楼梯往上走，侧身让急匆匆跑下来的人先行。Eduardo发现挂在H33门边的白板上自己书写的字迹还在，时间数字旁三个大大的感叹号几乎占据三分之二的板面，三天都没人擦掉。

Mark连擦都懒得去擦，或者说他根本没有注意到。Eduardo习以为常叹了口气，没急着开门进屋，拿起放置在板托上头的白板擦慢悠悠擦去黑色油墨。

“Wardo，你在干什么？”

方才还在心里头念叨的主角唰地打开了门，Eduardo手一抖险些把手上的板擦丢到来者脸上——忍住惊吓之下的动作可不容易，而且即便真这样做了那他也不是故意的，这只是条件反射。

Eduardo以擦拭的动作回答：“擦白板，Mark你居然连白板都懒得擦。”

实际上他有些羞赧，除去大写的数字和标点符号之外，旁边还有Dustin和Chris——主要是Dustin——在一旁用小字附注的俏皮话，老实说，这有点像H33的留言区了，还是针对他和Mark两人调侃意义上的。

“我没注意。”Mark眨着钴蓝色的眼睛说，无辜且茫然。

Eduardo点头换了话题：“你怎么知道我在外面？”

宿舍墙壁的隔音并没有差到能听到门外走动的脚步声，何况Mark的注意力一向集中在电脑上。

“感觉。”

Mark回答简略，站在门口对话的感觉太傻，说完后直接转身进了屋。

Eduardo跟随其后带上门，脱下风衣挽起衬衫袖子打开冰箱补给，一脸嫌恶地把不知道放了多久的披萨盒拿出随手放到地上。

“Mark，披萨是什么时候放进冰箱的？整个冰箱都是这股厚重油腻的奇怪味道。”Eduardo喊道，皱着挺翘的鼻子，他实在忍受不了冰箱现在的气味，反手在风衣口袋里掏出便捷式携带的香水分装瓶，毫不心疼用量猛地摁下好几次泵头，喷洒冰箱内部各处，企图用香氛遮盖食物的味道。

“昨晚，大概。”Mark翻出一瓶红牛，鼻翼翕动，神色有些微妙，“宝格丽的香水充当空气清新剂，Sotirios Voulgaris如果知道会被你气得叫救护车。”

“这最方便，而且效果已经出来了。”Eduardo耸肩随口道。

冰箱只能暂时开着，由气味扩散开，Eduardo站起身把披萨盒盖好塞进塑料袋，等会回去顺路丢进垃圾桶就好了。

Mark迟疑片刻，转动扭扭糖盯着Eduardo的头发说：“Wardo，你今天去理发了。”

“Yeah，怎么了？”

Eduardo摸了摸额发。他今天出门剪发在理发店洗的头，因此没有和往常那样抹了发胶，浓密的头发蓬松柔软，即使穿着西装也让他看起来格外的少年气。

“现在回到理发店索赔还来得及。”Mark打开手机的拍摄功能，转到Eduardo身后快速拍了张后脑勺的照片，递了过去，“需要我陪同吗？”

Mark的语气平稳如常，但Eduardo听得出掩藏深处的关怀，看着自己后脑勺那参差不齐且上下分层明显的碎发，再回想一路走来那些令他困惑的微笑……

Eduardo认为，自己其实算得上是个脾气不错的人，但现在，他的心情难以平复下来。

Eduardo攥紧了手机，胸膛起伏不定。

他不过是因为那时接了通Mark的电话赶着离开，没有去看头发是否修剪齐整所以结账走人了，理发师却也不提醒他就招呼下一个客人。

“Fuck！”Eduardo忍不住爆出一句粗口。

Mark坐回电脑前，动了动十指：“需要我黑进他们使用的系统更改账目数吗？”

想到理发店可能只使用表格，Mark补充说：“如果有的话。”总归是不妨碍他黑进电脑更改一点微不足道的数字。

“No。”Eduardo粗鲁地薅了把头发，不可否认的是Mark的话让他从发型被剪岔的愤怒中转移开，他仍旧生气，但Mark的体贴让他感觉开心。他走近，手撑在Mark瘦削的肩膀上制止了他的动作，“如果尼奥*的事发生在你身上，我都觉得不稀奇了。”

Mark皱眉冷哼：“那只是一部电影，毫无疑问，我会比他更强。”

“Wardo你后面的头发翘起来了。”Mark好心地伸手抚平他后颈处翘起的头发，“说真的，你要不要剃个寸头，那很酷。”

“No！”Eduardo搔了搔后颈被Mark手指触碰到的皮肤，那片皮肤让他感觉有点热，“妈妈会杀了我的。”

“小鹿斑比。”

Eduardo思忖对Mark是不是太过友好，小鹿斑比这种童话意义上甜美的外号都能安在自己身上，而他对此并不感到冒犯。

“Mark，记得把冰箱合上，帽子明天还你。”

Eduardo拿起被Mark随手放在床边的鸭舌帽戴上，转身离开。

他现在有足够的理智去和理发师理论。

4

“凌晨四点开始，它开始咯咯叫个不停。就因为这只鸡，睡不到两个小时就要爬起来给它倒水喂食梳毛。为什么一只鸡需要理顺它的毛，它又不是猫！”

Eduardo眼底青黑痕迹明显，不顾形象倒在Mark的床上，睡眠不足引发的头痛困乏让他说话语气都带着虚飘。

话音一落，放在客厅的鸡笼里头，昂首挺胸的鸡精气十足地引吭高歌，好似谴责Eduardo作为主人的不负责任。

“Shit！”Eduardo揉乱了梳理齐整的头发，一个鲤鱼打挺，翻身坐起，光着脚大步走到鸡笼前，“用鸡肉喂你是我的错，但我不是故意的好吗！你不能总在我睡觉的时候叫个没完，否则下回我就亲自当着你的面吃炒蛋鸡排三明治，我发誓。”

Dustin从书中抬起脑袋，伸腿推了推Chris，悄悄地问：“Wardo真的在和一只鸡讲道理？他真的被鸡折磨疯了吗？”

“在Eduardo被折磨疯之前，Mark会先杀了那只鸡。”Chris翻个白眼，语气单调回复。

“也是。”

Dustin闻言，安心地回到书海里继续阅读。

他最近在选修课碰到了一个红发有着小雀斑的女孩，笑容甜美，但热爱莎士比亚文学，以至于他这段时间不断狂补这类信息，意图下回见面能依此搭上话。

鸡像是和Eduardo杠上了，Eduardo说一句它啼鸣一声，继而引得Eduardo愈发恼火，可他得憋着这股气自我调节，如今动物保护协会还盯着他的一举一动，那可太烦人了。

“Wardo。”

Mark背着他的包从外走进，抖落停留在脑袋上的雪。

还在同鸡试图讲道理的Eduardo没有注意到Mark又一次叫了他的名字，他气得脖颈发红都没能让鸡安静那么一两分钟。

Mark趿拉拖鞋走近，伸手使劲晃了晃笼子，眯着眼语气森冷说：“闭嘴，再吵吃了你。”

语毕，鸡像是听懂Mark说的话，背过身用屁股对着他哆嗦般抖了抖翅膀，叫也不叫了。

Eduardo看清了这只鸡的表现，泄气坐在地板上咕哝：“为什么我说的话一点用都没有……”

“恃宠而骄。”Mark放下背包解释道，鄙夷瞥眼再一次换了方向背对他的鸡，踢了下Eduardo的腿，“起来，地上冷。我不想再看到你因为着凉发烧，没力气发信息教授请假要我帮忙。说真的，Wardo你应该在宿舍备一个药箱。”

Eduardo没有动弹，手肘撑在桌面托腮凝视Mark打开笔电敲敲打打，捺下疲倦，拖着自己并不承认的绵软语调，调笑说：“Mark，你这是在关心我吗？”

双手脱离键盘，Mark移开目光蹙眉盯着Eduardo眼底的黑眼圈，语气生硬：“你的眼袋已经垂到鼻子了，Wardo。”

“太夸张了，我还不知道你选修了戏剧。”

Eduardo边说边打了个哈欠，姿势已经改为弓背趴伏在桌面上，伸着手指不安分地逗弄笼子里那只不听话的鸡。

许是Mark在一旁盯着的关系，鸡反倒不敢对Eduardo乱叫了。

Mark一言不发合上笔电，拖起挣扎着被动起身的Eduardo，一把将他压在自己的床铺，用棉被将人盖得严严实实，只露出个脖子以上的部位。

“Mark……”

“不，你知道严格来说我的臂力要强过你。”

“但是……”

“没关系，你身上还是那股香味。”

“你……”

“待会和你挤一块睡就行了。”

“他们真的知道我们还在吗？”

Dustin已经无法把注意力投进《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，目瞪口呆看着Mark贴心地掖了掖被子的动作。

“习惯就好。”

Chris将书翻过下一页，头也不抬。

5

Christy回到酒店房间，此时楼下只有Eduardo和Mark二人。

他们需要谈谈，Eduardo说。

“Mark，Sean Parker不是一个好的合伙对象。”

Eduardo皱着眉头忧心忡忡，按下心底对Sean的不屑与恼怒——他并没有错过Sean与他对话后没有掩饰的轻视。他没有忽略Sean出现后Mark眼底闪烁的光辉，在他印象里，Mark从未对谁这样过，除了Sean，他被Sean彻底的吸引了。

Sean远比他们两个还在学校念书的学生成熟，见解独特精妙，举手投足间的魅力让早已认识他的Christy都短暂性忽略坐在身侧，一开始还抱有追求念头的男孩——在看到他和Mark之间的相处之后就放弃了。

但是，搜集到的信息让Eduardo难以对Sean产生好感，尤其Mark像是遇见偶像的粉丝般推崇，Sean先前的事迹就尚不成熟的The Facebook——噢，已经改为Facebook了，经由Sean潇洒离席前的建议之后——来说是个不稳定因素，他们无法掌控的那种类型。

“Wardo，抛去你说过很多次的那些事，Sean是我们现在需要的人，他很酷，他的智商与远见是我们需要的东西。”

Mark不耐烦地再次解释。往返途中已经和Eduardo说过很多次Sean的可加入性，他无法理解为什么Eduardo对Sean仿佛与生俱来的嫌恶抗拒从何而来。

Eduardo心下一紧，他更加担心Mark会被Sean伤害，不可否认，在其中有一部分原因是因为他嫉妒也气愤Sean竟然能够轻而易举便得到Mark所有的注意力。

“Mark——”

“Wardo，你并不是一个只看表面的人。”Mark打断他的话，不解表示。

Eduardo睫毛颤了颤，艰难吐出语句：“Mark，你为他疯狂。”

今天没做什么额外的事，但Eduardo一脸倦容，像是在这场拔河式长久的争执中已然竭力。

“不，我不为Sean疯狂。”

Mark为Eduardo使用的字词感到震惊，毫不犹豫否定了Eduardo的判断，他想继续争论下去，但Eduardo刚才把外套披在Christy的身上，如今站在他对面瑟缩脖子，身体隐隐有些发抖。他咽回要说的话，距离不到五十米的地方有家还未关门的小咖啡馆，而Eduardo感觉到冷。无需思考，Mark握住Eduardo的手往咖啡馆走去，室内与热饮能给予Eduardo温暖。

Eduardo还在等待Mark接下来的话，随后Mark的举动让他愣住了，可他并没有因此作出说明挣扎的动作。

Mark不会是伤害他的人。

“Mark，你要带我去哪？”

“咖啡馆——你很冷而你现在显然需要能暖和的东西，所以，咖啡馆。”手指下滑触碰Eduardo冰凉的手背，Mark说：“待会再说。”

“……好。”

Eduardo低下头看着他们交叠的手，沉默了一会，眨着眼睛同意了，耳尖微红。

没人提及可以回到酒店这件最优选项。

+1

今天是质证会的最后一日。

该结束了。

Eduardo握着笔，钢笔的金属边已经磨损，看起来有些旧，但这曾是Mark赠予他的生日礼物。文件他已经翻阅过至少三遍，仔仔细细，不漏放任何一个标点符号。耗费的时间有些久，但律师能够理解。

这是Mark利用他的信任后诞生的新习惯，他看过心理医生，可治愈的过程格外艰难，他如今连自己都无法信任。

合同书白纸黑字写得清清楚楚，一旦签署确立之后，他将拥有价值上亿的股份与金钱，版头他的姓名也会重新登上。

Eduardo不知道他和Mark为什么会走到现在这个地步，是从他连Facebook都不甚了解开始，还是与不合时宜的情感纠葛有关。

无论如何，这一切都与他毫无关系了。

Eduardo垂下眼帘，认真地签署上自己的名字，字迹齐整，落笔稳重。

他微笑与质证会期间对他关怀有加的Gretchen道别，出门后看见满脸尴尬的Sy亦是带着笑容道别，这场质证会的律师虽说报酬不低，却也容易身心疲累。

Eduardo与在场所有人道别，只是不太礼貌地忽略站在一旁双目紧盯着他的Mark。

Mark的目光过于炽热，Eduardo最终还是败下阵来，维持基本社交意义上的冷静与疏远，带着笑主动开口。

“Mr.Zuckerberg，还有事吗？”

陌生的称呼从Eduardo口中说出，Mark感到尖锐的刺痛，他拢紧了插在口袋里的双手，声音平稳：“Wardo，我们需要谈谈。”

这只是商业上的决策，他并没错。生意又怎么能和情感混为一谈。

如今官司结束，他们的关系亦能恢复如初，和之前一样，Wardo总会是第一个与他说话的人。Mark揪下口袋内侧崩开的线，理所应当地想。

Eduardo由上至下打量，没有急着应答。他不恨Mark，仍旧爱着他，只是不敢再接触下去了。

才刚狠狠地跌过一跤，感受到刺骨的疼痛，Eduardo不能让自己再在同一个地方摔下第二次。

“下次再说吧，我还有事，先走一步了。”

Eduardo蜜糖般的棕色眼睛眨动，唇角弧度一如既往地温柔，婉拒了Mark邀约。

他不能再待下去了。

Eduardo拢了拢宽大的外套——这一年他实在瘦得厉害——转身离开，步履沉稳，身姿挺拔。

Mark踏出了一步的脚还未收回，此时此刻，他才发现他已经失去了Eduardo。

痛苦铺天盖地袭来，Mark没有对应的药物缓解。

END.

尼奥：电影《黑客帝国》的主角


End file.
